


Lucky Shot

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Missions, Oops, Smoke doesn't function like a normal human unfortunately, Suicidal Tendencies, carelessness, poor babies, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: He laughed off every injury as if it were nothing, playing dumb for everyone to see. He joked that only a bullet of pure chance could get him, and even then he wouldn't die. But all along, he may have just been waiting patiently for his lucky shot.





	Lucky Shot

A lucky shot, according to him, is what it always was. That's what he always told Mute. It was nothing but a bullet of pure chance.

He acted as if it was a game, this life or death situation everyone's found themselves in. It's like the blood and guts and glory never really bothered him, just pumped his adrenaline up and became a source of fun and camaraderie.

He told Mute over and over again. He said, or more like  _laughed_ , that nobody could kill him. He was too small (the only time he ever benefited from his height) and too much of a sneaky lil' bastard; nobody could completely kill him. He always passed off the possibility of near death with a wave of his hand and a smirk on his lips, sometimes completely laid back in a chair or held down in a hospital bed so he couldn't rip open his stitches again. 

The only reason anyone could even hurt him was a so called 'lucky shot'.

They happened, several times in fact, but he said that it would only be wounds, nothing more. He wouldn't die-  _I'll die when the Queen dies, and we bloody well know that ain't happenin'_. He would only be shot by an enemy because they were simply lucky, unfortunately saving their sorry asses from his deranged fury.

From the moment anyone met the man, it was apparent what kind of person he was. He would have fit almost every negative word you can think of- disgusting, rude, vile, to name a few. And Mute agrees. He pushed people a bit too far, made everything a game or a competition like he was going to win some prize that wasn't a punch to the face and treated everyone with the same uncensored incivility that never failed to hit a sore spot. 

And worst of all, Smoke was impulsive. 

People talked to him so many times, even punished him for his choices, and Mark's done the same. Yet he boasted,  _It was a lucky shot, they won't get me again!_

Yet he knew what he was doing.

He was smart, everyone including the man himself knew this, but he liked to act as if he wasn't. Smoke was a scientist and he was chosen for Rainbow, but he acted like he got to where he was by  _pure chance_. When he wanted to lie or when it wasn't even necessary, he played dumb, he acted like he didn't know what was happening or what to do.

It was like it was just fun and games to him, and to anyone who didn't know him, it was.

Smoke played with death constantly, and anyone who played cards with him knew he was shite as winning, but he kept winning against his end. Hell, he could have been cheating somehow. Death hadn't pulled him into his reserved spot in Hell that everyone knew he had and deserved and everyone was always surprised when he came back from missions, breathing and still spouting moronic stupidity.

In truth though, Smoke thought a lot. He assess everything, figured out what to do and how to do it- he was not that stupid, no matter how much he wanted people to think he was.

He relished it, of course, like it was a superpower to be able to piss off people like that. There was always a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye after he ticked someone off with his facade of idiocy. When he recovered from a punch to the stomach because of himself, he laughed it off because that was the goal, and it was apparently so fun to complete.

Maybe it was to confuse people, to make others expect so little of him only for him to suddenly jump out and save the day but it stopped working after awhile. By now, if he could act moronic, it'd be irritating. And it seemed he didn't really care, even if that was the reason. 

People sometimes joked when they said that Smoke's behavior was the only thing that would get him killed, and sometimes people did mean it. Hell, Mute said it himself in both contexts, but nobody  _really_ pictured it and expected it to happen. He was too intelligent, he thought everything over and just acted like he was as smart as a rock. He always came back.

He either sucked at making the right decisions or he knew what he was doing, but everyone knows what he was thinking.

It's like a test you got a zero on- none of the answers are right. Except you purposefully did that. You knew the answers, but you didn't care for the grade.

Smoke never gave a shit about the outcomes, prompting him to ignore certain choices and head for the bad ones.

Mark loved him, but hated him at the same time.

Inside the iconic gas mask, the tape peeling off at the ends, it's stuffy. he grew used to it though, as with almost everything else around him. The glass is cracked, some dirt smudged on it too, but he'll get used to it unless he's forced to clean and replace the piece. He's good at getting used to things. Eventually, he knows, he'll get used to the silence too.

Right now, however, isn't the time just yet.

Mute's back is pressed against the inside wall of the copter, silent and still. he seems as distant as always in his uniform, so antisocial and intimidating for his age. he shows none of the regular signs of having something ripped away from him. he seems like his usual self, but the uniform covers it up.

There's four left, not five.

Everyone left in the helicopter side eyes him, knowing very well that it shouldn't be this way, but nope. Everyone's going to have to put up with this new way of life now. No more raucous rides in copters or planes, no more unique pranks, no more feeling as if you're going to loose a leg or more after a night out with Smoke.

It was too lucky of a shot, Mute sadly thinks. 

When most people think of death, it’s pictured as more of an agonizing experience. To be honest, Smoke deserved more than a single bullet to the head, running out from behind the counter for a joke while he knew some terrorist was nearby, right after Mute told him  _ not to _ . He shouldn’t have  been finished with a little hole in his head, ending his reign just like that, after joking that nobody will ever kill him, that he’s still got some juice. No, he deserved something else, especially for all the other slow, painful times he’s given Mute. 

For the entire time Mute knew him, how many times did Mute risk his health for the bastard? How many times did he stay up crying and worried that Smoke would die, that he’d suffer because of his stupidity that Mute felt responsible for on some occasions. How many times did Mark tell him to not act that way and think because so many people feared he would kill himself?  _ How many times-? _

_ How many times do I gotta tell ya, Marky, nothin’s gonna happen. I still got places to go, things to do, people to get with.  _

No, Smoke sure as hell didn’t deserve that lucky fucking shot. 

He was an impulsive and idiotic dickhead, yet he knew what he was doing. It’s no surprise that’s what he wanted. After all the times he put himself in the hospital for being careless, people knew what he was doing. They warned him, punished him, benched him, yet he did it anyways.

And Mute doesn’t know what to do. 

He just dropped to the ground, instantly gone where he was there _ , alive _ , one second before.

Everyone knew Smoke was smart, but everyone knew he had a death wish held proudly in his hands too. He was solely just waiting for the right shot. 

And oh, did he get his Lucky Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, happy belated Valentines Day? Btw I confused myself so idk if this even makes sense. Oof-
> 
> Me tumblys here: https:ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
